


How train for the GPF (and for a new exhibition piece)

by Sukilein161



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Grand Prix Final, How Do I Tag, How to Train Your Dragon References, Ice Skating, M/M, Yuuri and Victor are so in love, victor is as enthusiastic and lovely as ever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 10:52:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10829784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sukilein161/pseuds/Sukilein161
Summary: Less than three weeks before the Grand Prix Final Victor comes up with a new exhibition piece based on one scene from a movie he saw. Yuuri is not very amused thinking of all the extra stress and training, Yakov is not amused because of the distraction from the training, Yurio is not very amused because he is angry like always and Victor is as happy as ever because he can pair skate with his fiancee.orA Victuuri-"For the Dancing and the Dreaming"-Version





	How train for the GPF (and for a new exhibition piece)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! So this is my very first Yuri on Ice fanfiction and my first fanfiction in English! English is not my native language and I have no Beta so please ignore the mistakes you probably will find ;)  
> I already had the idea for this fic for a long time but neither time nor motivation to write it down until now so I hope you enjoy reading and have fun!!!!!

“I am really tired. Training was tough today” Victor said as they entered their apartment. Immediately he let himself fall onto the sofa with a demonstrative yawn and greeted Maccachin tiredly. The dog was as happy as ever and did not stop to wag her tail as she welcomed Yuuri as well. After Yuuri padded her heat he took off his coat and all the other layers of clothing he needed in order to survive the Russian cold. Victor, however, did not bother to undress although he only needed to doff his coat and his shoes. Living all his life in Saint Petersburg made him much more cold-resistant than Yuuri would ever be.

“Do you plan to stay on the sofa for the whole evening?” Yuuri asked his fiancee amused as he walked into the kitchen to prepare their dinner. “No…. Maybe... If you join me” Victor answered with a muffled voice because his face was already buried in a pillow. Yuuri started to chuckle as he opened the fridge and checked what food they had left. “I won’t join you. Victor. I have to cook our dinner” He answered, still amused by Victor’s behavior.

After living together with Victor for almost two years now, first in Japan now in Russia, Yuuri knew how childish his fiancee could be. Even though he was a grown man near to his thirties, if Victor was hungry or tired or sick, he would behave like a six-year-old. Sometimes, this was exhausting, especially when Yuuri was stressed and in hurry. But most of the time he could laugh over the childish side Victor had. It was how he was and Yuuri loved him no matter what. So he only chuckled quietly when Victor began to complain how mean his Yuuri was and that he definitely needed to cuddle right here and right now and, of course, how tired he was. Okay, at first Yuuri could laugh about this. Now, only five minutes later, it was slowly getting a little bit… annoying. After all, his training was just as hard as Victor’s since the Grand Prix Finale was in less than three weeks! Both of them, Yuuri and Victor, trained so hard, from morning to evening, they made only short breaks to use the day as efficiently as possible and that six days a week. Only on Sunday, they had free time to enjoy themselves and to have fun. But actually most of the time they stayed at home, watched a movie, laid in bed, cuddled or simply slept. They needed those Sundays. Without them, without a chance to relax neither Yuuri nor Victor could stand the stress. And especially they needed time for just the two of them. During training, they had barely time for themselves and if they were alone they usually talked about skating and training and the Grand Prix Finale and the gold medal but not about them or the wedding they were planning for half a year now. Of course, it was still plenty of time till then since it would take place in June but still… Yuuri and especially Victor loved to talk about the wedding and marriage…

While Victor kept on complaining how tired and hungry and lonely he was, Yuuri paused for a moment. Even though, he said otherwise earlier he would love to lay down on the sofa and cuddle the whole evening with his fiancee. Yes, Yuuri wanted to cook but it was late and he was tired as well so maybe he could make an exception and simply order something. Until then he could join Victor who finally took off his coat and shoes and who was holding Maccachin and just relax for a while.

He closed the fridge and sighed quietly. “You won, Victor. Tonight I have no energy left to cook and actually, I don’t want to. If you don’t mind we can order something and have a relaxed evening” Yuuri offered and smiled tiredly at Victor who was, of course, pretty happy. He got what he want – his fiancee would lay with him on the sofa the whole evening. Maybe they could also watch a movie and drink some wine…

 

An hour later, Victor and Yuuri were laughing loudly. They were still tired, yes, but they did not notice anymore. Somehow Victor managed to convince his fiancee to open a bottle of wine even though they were in the middle of the season.

“Only one glass, Yuuri. I mean, it is almost your birthday! And we have to celebrate that we both made it into the Grand Prix Finale” Victor explained while Yuuri paid for their food and carried the box into their apartment. “First, since it’s _my_ birthday I can decide when we celebrate it and we won’t do it now” Yuuri put the food on the side table which stood before the sofa together with two plates and chopsticks. “And second, we already celebrated the Gran Prix Finale. When we both stand on the podium I don’t mind drinking a bit champagne again, but definitely not today. Yakov would kill us both though” Yuuri replied and went back to the kitchen to take two glasses and something alcohol-free to drink. But Victor was, as we all knew, very stubborn. Suddenly, he put his arms around Yuuri’s back and rested his head on his shoulder. “Yakov will never know. And one glass of wine is okay. Also, it is romantic. When was the last time we had a romantic dinner together? Every evening we are too exhausted and too tired to do anything let alone romantic stuff. I really miss that, Yuuri”

At the beginning of their conversation, Yuuri was pretty sure he would not say yes to Victor’s idea. But his fiancee convinced him once again. It was true, they barely did anything romantic. Hell, they hadn’t even slept with each other for weeks simply because they were both too tired from training

“Okay, one glass won’t hurt” Yuuri agreed with a little smile but also with a sigh. How did Victor always managed to convince him? Was he so weak to his fiancee? Yes, the answer was yes. Especially when the named fiancee started to kiss his neck which was _very_ distracting. At the end, he was just a man who missed some intimacy with his fiancee.

And now, after definitely more than one glass of wine, they laughed hard about a movie for children.

“Hold on, hold on!” Yuuri suddenly exclaimed giggling and put his glass away for a second. “What is it, дорогой?” Victor started to play withYuuri’s hair as he looked at him curiously. “What exactly are we watching right now? I don’t understand a word” Yuuri burst into laughing loudly after he admitted that even though his Russian got a lot better, in his state he could not understand anything. His fiancee started to chuckle as well and put his arms around Yuuri so he could hold him as close as possible. “Then why did you laugh all the time?” Victor asked and looked at Yuuri with a loving gaze. Yuuri shrugged his shoulders. “You laughed so I thought it was funny. I love your laugh, Vitya”

At this moment Victor’s eyes became big and a little bit wet and a second later he pressed his lips on Yuuri’s mouth. “You are soo cute, mоё со́лнышко!” Victor exclaimed enthusiastic before he wanted to kiss his fiancee again. But even though Yuuri wanted the same, he was not exactly in the position to do so. With a fond smile, he noticed that Yuuri’s eyes were heavy and almost closed and his mouth formed a peaceful smile. Carefully he put his glasses away and laid down on the sofa together with Yuuri in his arms. He felt tired as well and the wine did his best to let his eyelids become heavy. Victor knew he should carry Yuuri and himself into the bedroom to sleep, but right now the sofa was too comfortable and too warm to move a single muscle. So he decided to stay here and watch the movie until he would fall asleep as well. Tomorrow he would regret this, Victor was sure about that, but right now he did not care.

Yuuri’s breath was already quiet and slow and he felt how his fiancee fully relaxed inside his arms. At this moment he was truly happy, with the world in peace and even able to enjoy the movie in front of him though he only got the beginning. It was about Vikings and dragons and as it seemed it was already a sequel to another film. Nonetheless, Victor understood what was going on and he really liked it. Especially the black dragon with the green eyes which was so cute he had to admit. Somehow the dragon named Toothless reminded him of Maccachin and at the same time, it reminded him of Yurio’s cat.

Even though he wanted to fall asleep while watching the movie he found himself really excited over what would happen next and did not think a second about sleep anymore. And then, one scene, in particular, caught his attention. The dance two people danced together was beautiful on its own already, but together with the music and the singing, it was truly stunning. The lyrics were lovely and the melody pure and fond. He did not want to wake Yuuri, however, he had to turn up the volume. Victor did not want to miss a single tone, a single word. And then, when the dance was over he did not wait one second. Victor got his phone from the side table, turned the TV off and searched for the dance he had watched only seconds before.

Yuuri was still asleep, but Victor was excited hell. His heart beat faster and he could not stop himself from smiling. Now, he knew exactly what their exhibition skate for the Gala after GPF would look like. Victor was well aware of the fact they already practiced something, but this boring and meaningless performance was nothing compared to what he found just now. And without asking Yuuri he made up his mind.

“For the Dancing and the Dreaming”

This would be their exhibition piece.

Victor did not waste another second. Carefully, he climbed over Yuuri and lifted him up to carry him into their bedrooms. His fiancee was fast asleep and did not even wake up from all this. When he laid him down on the bed and covered him with their blanket he pressed a soft kiss to his head and left the room quietly. Back in their living room, he had two things to do. First, make some coffee. Second, turn on the computer.

Enthusiastic and full of energy he began with his work.

**Author's Note:**

> дорогой - Darling  
> mоё со́лнышко - My Sunshine
> 
> (I am not 100% sure about this translations because they are from the internet)


End file.
